End of All Hope
by Alurax
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: i only wrote this cuz i was pissed at the lack of reaction over Fred in the 7th book... if you wanna cry and be sad, go ahead and read... if not... avoid at all cost


_SPOILER WARNING: if you have not yet crossed the infamous barrior that is the end of chapt 31 (pg637) in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, do not even think about reading this... this is a major spoiler for anyone like me who (enter stuff about it here) and it will make you cry. i was ruined for it (by people who shall not be named (fork Midget XP)) and I was even more pissed about that anyway... so in order to save you the gruisomness of knowing ahead i warn you not to read._

and for those of you who know what i mean,.... don't read it anyway... its' sad... in fact... stop readin right now. get off the stupid compy and go hug yur loved ones... go on... what the hell are you waiting for? i said stop reading...

come on people, this is sad... why do you wanna read this.... alright FINE... you wanna be that way about it.... read that emotional fic... see if i care. but if you start crying and lose all reason to live, don't come crying to me

--

After the second proclamation from the dark lord all fighters on the Hogwarts grounds reconviened in the Great Hall. Those that were still healthy enough assisted the injured inside for medical treatment, and carried the fallen in to safety. That is, when they weren't searching around for their friends and loved ones.

The Weasleys were congragated in the middle, helping to lay the dead alongside each other. Molly Weasley patted her husband on the shoulder, as his head hung low over two of his oldest friends. Allies in the Order, Remis and Nymphadora Lupin. Even though she too was saddened by this loss, her eyes couldn't help but dart around anxiously. As much as she was certain of her children's competance in a duel, she couldn't help but feel concerned with the realization that members of her family were still missing. Ginny was the first to be discovered by her mother. She was so relieved to see her daughter safe that she didn't even think to scold her for going into battle after she had told her not to. Charlie and Mr. Weasley made it back safely, shortly followed by Bill and the newest member to the family, Fleur. Molly began to pace, ready to tie her children to her hip at the very instance all had returned safely.

"Mum, look."

Molly turned briskly to the entrance of the Great Hall, at the sound of her daughter's voice. Sure enough, she saw Percy rushing over, and felt a small part of the weight lift from her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley ran over, throwing her arms around her son in a crushing hug. "Oh, Percy, thank heavens you're alright."

"Y-yea… I am."

The emphesis of his words replaced that lump of terror. Molly soon became aware that her son was shaking. A small push to see him revealed all the color had drained from his face. He couldn't even look at her. Molly gripped Percy's shoulders. "Percy, dear… what's wrong?"

Percy drew in a shaking breath, closing his eyes.

"Percy?" Her heart felt as if it was clenching into a vice. What was wrong? "Has something happened?"

Percy looked up, but didn't address his mother. Instead he focused straight past her to his father. "Dad." He strained to keep his voice steady, feeling the hot tears slide down his cheek. "I need your help with something."

Arthur Weasley glanced over to being called. He scrubbed his face, rising to his feet, then headed over.

Molly brushed the side of her son's cheek. "Percy, tell me what's wrong."

Percy sighed deeply, finally facing his mother. Her eyes were wide with concern and terror at the news she was not yet aware of. His eyes burned, jaw quivering as he finally spoke to her. "I'm so sorry, Mum."

The little bit of color Mrs. Weasley had in her face drained out. "What do you mean? Sorry for what, dear?"

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "What's the problem, Percy?" His tone was calm, despite the hidden concern at the mood floating between them.

Percy couldn't stand to face her anymore. He nudged his mother's hands off of him, taking a few steps back. A sobbing breath fought it's way past his lips as a hand came up to cover his eyes. "It-it just happened so fast." Percy struggled enough to try and find the right words to tell them, but even though he thought he had them, he almost couldn't get them out. "The- the explosion came from-from the outside." The heavy breathing threatened to mute his words. Percy lifted his face to the dark ceiling, trying to steady his breath, even though his body shook visibly. "And I." All restraints broke and he couldn't stop his sobs with each word. The truth was still out of reach, even for him. "I didn't even see what had happened until it was too late." His words increased in speed, seeming to come in a jumbled blur.

Mr. Weasley threw an arm around Percy's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "Percy, just breath." He shook him slightly. "Try to calm yourself and tell us what happened."

By now, the rest of the family was watching the scene with bated breath, though none dared to test their curiosity and venture closer.

Percy wrung his hands, his eyes had fallen to the ground. He gulped deeply, trying to push down the slimy knot that'd formed in his throat. He tried to speak, but as much as he hoped for them to hear him, for resentment of repeating it, the words came out as no more than a faint whisper.

"Fred's dead."

Percy felt his father's grip loosen on his shoulder. "What?" He managed to gasp through his shock.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Percy struggled to speak up, his eyes streaming with tears as he faced his father. "I should have saved him."

"No." Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this. If there was something you could've done, I'm sure you would have." He sobbed, tightening his grip. "This is not your fault."

Mrs. Weasley felt as if her blood had stopped cold in her veins. It couldn't be true… not her Fred. "No." She whispered, touching her fingers gently to her trembling lips. "It can't be." Molly's entire body shook as her restraints weakened. Her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Percy and Mr. Weasley pulled away from each other. Mr Weasley kneeled next to his wife. "Molly."

The rest of the family tensed up with seeing both their father and brother crying into each other, but all ran over to flank their mother as she fell.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny sobbed, not yet understanding why she herself was crying.

Arthur stood, sniffing deeply, and wiped his eyes. He clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Show me where he is."

Percy nodded, and led the way, not wanting to explain to his family. They'd find out soon enough anyway.

Charlie grasped his mother's shoulders, trying to pull her back into her senses. "Where who is? What's happened? What did Percy say to you?"

Molly didn't respond. She couldn't even bare to look up at the rest of her family. Instead she burried her face in her hands, and sobbed harder.

"Mummy?" Ginny pleaded, "Please, tell us what's wrong."

"Mum." Bill kneeled down in front of his mother, brushing her hair aside. He could feel the anxiety stinging his eyes. "Mum, please, talk to us."

xXx

Percy led his father, in silence, towards the third floor, where he and Harry had left Fred's body. So many things reeled through his head, but he didn't seem it right to voice them aloud. He still felt as though he should've been able to do something. Fred was his little brother. He should've been able to protect him. If he had only been paying more attention. If he hadn't let his guard down in that brief moment, then maybe Fred would still be alive. Percy pushed up his glasses to brush his eyes. Why couldn't it have been him instead?

He paused, looking around the cooridor. Fred had to be around here somewhere. His heart sank deep as a horrid thought crossed his mind.

What if their hiding place hadn't been good enough? What if a Death Eater had still gotten him?

Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Percy?"

Percy checked around frantically. He had to be here. Hopefully he just couldn't recall the exact place. The event seemed to be a blur of grief. There was only the knowledge that he was gone, and his baby brother's body was hidden deep in a nook somewhere on the third floor. There were tons of nooks in Hogwarts. There was no way the Death Eaters would be worried about a dead body, hidden away from danger.

Percy stepped up his pace abit, sprinting down the hall, quickly checking down each crack and crevice he could. He soon found the large hole that'd been blasted into the wall, and froze again. The cool night air drifted through, disturbing the short red hairs on his head. A slow glimpse around the cooridor, and it all started to come back to him. The sound of Fred's laughter brutaly cut short by the explosion that robbed him.

A deep red patch, smeared across the opposite wall caught his eye. His breath hitched, eyes following the trail of blood. Percy's heart stopped at the sight of his brother's limp body wedged into his hiding place. Though admitably, he was relieved to see he was still there. Tears threatened his eyes again. "There he is." He croaked, pointing his father in the right direction.

Mr. Weasley stepped over in the direction he was pointing and felt his heart break. He kneeled next to Fred's body, touching a shaking hand to his cheek. The glassy coating of his son's eyes sent chills through his nerves. This wasn't right. His children weren't supposed to die before he did. His shaking hand lifted slowly to push the lids on Fred's eyes down to make it appear as if he was sleeping. At least that sight was slightly easier to comprehend. He sobbed, wiping his eyes on the sleave of his robes. "Alright, Percy. You can go back… I'll take him."

Percy nodded, and turned wordlessly as his father reached into the nook to pull Fred into his arms. His eyes couldn't help but shift back to the dried reddish-brown spot smeared on the wall. There was a small clattering sound at his feet. Percy looked down to see a slightly splintered piece of wood rolling to a stop in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, feeling as though the wrong touch would cause the fragile wand to shatter in his hands.

xXx

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

All eyes turned towards the new, yet familiar voice.

Molly finally looked up. At the sight of one of her younger sons running towards them. Her hopeful heart leapt into her throat. She found the strength to stand and spoke before her mind could discourage her from it. "Fred?"

Her son's shoulders drooped, an orange eyebrow cocking at her in an unbelieving manner. "Really, Mum?" He threw up his hands. "Even in a crisis, you can't tell."

The truth that her dreams had been dashed seemed to mingle with both grief and relief of at least seeing him alright. "George." Her eyes burned with tears again as she ran over and pulled her son down into a strangling hug and sobbed into his neck.

George's smile faded into confusion. He hugged his mother back, glancing over her shoulder to his siblings. Ginny was crying as well, and the others looked on the verge of it. "Mum?" He patted her back gently. "What're ya crying for? Has something happened?"

Mrs. Weasley pulled back to look him in the eye. A sudden urge to drag him as far away as possible flooded her mind. It was bad enough that Fred was gone, she didn't think she could bear George's reaction. The knowlegde that his twin, his partner, his best friend was dead and never coming back. Stolen away from them because of the selfishness of one bad wizard, and his idiotic followers.

She gulped, fighting to stiffle her anguish, and patted him on the arm. "George, are you alright, dear?"

An air of uncertainty fell over him. Was his mother really this worried about them that she was driven to tears? "Y-yea. I'm alright." George caught another glance at his siblings. There seemed to be some missing. "Wh-where's everyone else?" His voice broke into a semi paniced whisper.

Mrs. Weasley hitched her breath, trying desperately not to start crying again.

George's mind reeled. He tried to recall the last time he saw his missing family members. His parents had surely stayed together, he was with Fred and Percy, until they'd gotten sepperated. Ron was most likely with Harry and Hermoine (and who knows what kind of trouble they'd gotten themselves into). His heart sank with the thought. Being with Harry, Ron was a prime target for Death Eaters. "Mum?" He gasped, trying to steady his self induced panic. "Wh-what happened? Is everyone alright?"

She couldn't stand it anymore. Mrs. Weasley sobbed audibly, pulling George back into her arms with crushing force.

George's jaw quivered. Something was wrong. "Mum?" He tried to weasel out of her suffocating grip. "Mum, what happened?" George finally managed to pull himself free, grasping his mother's shoulders. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

She didn't answer. Instead Mrs. Weasley looked right past him to the door where Percy had entered.

"George."

George spun around to Percy, his heart sinking from the hollow expression in his brother's eyes. "Percy. What's going on? What's wrong with Mum?"

Percy drew in a shaking breath. He didn't answer, instead held the thin stick out to George. "Here… I think you should have this."

George's eyes fell on the wand, slowly taking it from him. His eyes widened in terror, throat going dry at the thought of what he held. "Percy?" He glanced back at Percy, who'd walked past him towards the rest of the family. George gulped, trying to moisten his throat to talk. "This is Fred's wand."

Percy couldn't bare to look back at his brother's inquiry. And now even his mother was turned away from him.

George spun fully around, his anger rising at the silence, hand clenching around the wand. "Percy, why are you giving me Fred's wand?" His mind struggled to deny the logic of these actions. His mother's tears. His twin's wand clenched in his fist, instead of it's owner's. George's vision started to blur from the tears flooding his eyes, not quite sure if it was from the slowing comprehension, or the frustration at being ignored. "Percy, answer me! Why the hell did you give me Fred's wand!?"

By the off chance he was going to answer he wouldn't have been able to.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again, running past him, towards the door. Ginny gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth seemingly trying to stiffle a scream. Fleur burried her face in Bill's shirt, and Bill and Charlie just stared past him in fixed horror.

Percy dissappeared past his siblings, to see the other people in the room.

George's fingers went numb. His mind was screaming to extinguish what logic was telling him. His mother was shamelessly crying. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him… plus there was the undeniable fact that he was now holding his twin brother's wand. There was a fleeting thought that he may've dropped his own somewhere, but he knew that couldn't be it. Like everything else about them, their wands were the same, and he could feel his own resting in his pocket, heating slightly as his body grew colder.

No… it couldn't be… not him.

A figure formed from behind him, in his periferal. George drew in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes as his father walked past. It was obsurd. It wasn't true. There was no way it could be, and he wasn't going to let his eyes lie to him.

All around him seemed to come muffled sobs. He thought he heard the quickened voices of his family, but nothing coherant could be heard.

His head screamed to shut itself up. The thought was incomprehensible. Fred was a brilliant wizard. Cleaver and quick. There was no way some bloody Death Eater could beat him. No way that he could possibly be…

George's head drifted slowly towards the ground, as his feet seemed to lift into the air. His body detatched itself as all sound left him. Leaving George to drift in a sea of darkness.

"George?"

A gentle touch dragged him back. A soft hand brushed across his face, clamping onto his shoulders.

The pressure of his tears threatened to force his eyes open. To face the reality around him, but George was determined to stay away from it. He backed away from the touch, shaking his head.

"George, come on." He recognized the voice belonging to his brother, Charlie. He sounded distant and strained, gently drawing his younger brother into his arms. George fought the urge to push him away and dropped his head onto Charlie's shoulder. Charlie brushed the back of his hair, talking softly into his good ear. "I'm sorry, George."

George whimpered. No! No, don't say that.

"Come join the family."

George shook his head again, stepping back from his brother's hold. Tears fled his eyes from the grip of them being clenched tighter.

Charlie slowly reached out to grab his arms. "You have to face this." He sobbed, trying to resist the urge to just drag him over.

George shook his head harder, disturbing the hairs on his head. He let out a sobbing gasp, crumpling away from him.

Nonononono. He didn't want to see it. It was all a lie. Just a cruel joke, and it wasn't funny.

"George, listen to me." A hand came up to brush the tears again, warming the cold skin of his cheek. "This is only going to get harder if you avoid it… come on." Charlie looped an arm behind his back, having to pull a bit to lead him towards the rest of the family.

George could feel his body shaking with each step. The thin oak wand clenched tightly, now in both hands, but still he refused to open his eyes. They stopped after what seemed like an eternity, and Charlie brushed the tears from his cheek again, speaking softly. "George?"

George dropped his head sharply, almost in a nod. He drew in a sharp breath, before finally opening his eyes to see what had happened.

His parents were the first to catch his eye. They were both watching him, faces drenched, his father's arm around his mother. Nearby Ginny and Fleur were being held by Bill in mourning. George crushed the small fleeting hope that the body that lay before was correct with his first thought. That Ron was the one caught by a Death Eater.

The attention finally turned upon the body, and his eyes, which wanted so hard to close again and escape this lying truth, widened in horror.

No. It couldn't be. But there he was. His twin brother, Fred, lying limp at his feet. George felt his heart freeze, the pressure inside erupting to shatter him from within. His legs shook violently, before they too broke under him, dropping George to his knees next to Fred's head.

"Fred?" He slowly managed to croak, reaching a shaking hand towards him. His fingers brushed against the reddish spot on the side of his head. He was hurt. The blood already coagulated against his touch seemed to numb his fingers. This wasn't what it looked like. Fred was just hurt, that's all. Look at him, he was sleeping it off.

George's hand slid around to cup his brother under the chin. He sucked on his lip from the fake feel of his skin. Cold and clammy, almost like a wax dummy. Fred's neck seemed stiff as George tried to turn his head towards him. "Fred?" He spoke again, leaning over to try and see his face. The other hand gripped the shoulder of his sleeve, shaking him slightly. "Wake up."

Molly grasped her husband's hand, breath hitching at her son's words.

"Fred?" George leaned in closer to his face, the hand holding his head, now moving to the front of his shirt. He shook him again, head swelling with heat. "Fred, wake up." His breathing sharpened into ice shards. Still he shook him harder, raising the limp body inches from the floor. "Fred, this isn't funny! Wake up!" His eyes sweltered with tears, confused by his twin's actions. Why would he do this to them? "This isn't the time to be messing around, Fred! Wake up!"

"George, honey."

"Fred, wake up!" His voice had reached a near defening volume. "FRED!"

Mrs. Weasley grasped gently yet firm on George's arms, trying to calm him down, but her son seemed deaf to her pleas. Instead he wrenched his arm from her grip, and threw himself over Fred's body, continuing to cry. She seaced fighting him and rubbed a hand across his shoulder blades, her heart wrenching at each underlying scream in his anguished sobs as George continued to plead with his brother to awaken.

Shortly George pushed himself back up, staring down at Fred's peaceful face. His jaw quivered, the soft brown hue of his eyes seeming to gleam reddish. He breathed in deep, as if it was the last breath he'd be able to speak with. "Who did this?"

All eyes landed on him in slight fright at the tone in his voice.

George sat up more, glaring straight through Percy. Mrs. Weasley's hand fell from his back. "You were with him, who did this?"

Percy's eyes widened in fear from the blood-lust dripping from his brother's expression. He leaned back slowly, shaking his head. "I-I don't…"

"How could you not know?" George's breaths were sharper, seeming to leave him every few seconds.

"I-I just-"

"How could you not know who killed your own brother!? You were there weren't you!?"

Percy clenched his shaking hands. He'd never seen George so angry before, and was a bit afraid of what he was plotting. "The-the blast-came fr-from outside." He shook his head again, freeing a small trace of tears. "Noone saw who fired it."

George's face softened. "Oh." The tension dropped from his shoulders, causing his body to shake. His eyes fell slowly down to Fred's face again. "Then I guess there's no avoiding it." He was barely audible over the rest of the buzz in the room. Either over the loss or injured, or even some about his own outbursts. His eyes seemed to flash again. "They'll all have to pay."

"What?" Molly leaned in closer to try and get some kind of response. George was speaking so low that she hoped she'd misheard. Before the words could fully register, her son had risen to his feet and sprinted out of the Great Hall. The windows in the cooridor's shattered from his rage.

Mrs. Weasley reached futilly towards him, her legs not wanting to work. "George, come back!!"

xXx

George jumped up to grasp the ledge of one of the lower windows and vaulted out into the night. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where the meeting place was claimed to be. His long hair whipped violently around his face. The crisp air stung the exposed skin around the hole for his ear, but it didn't matter. There was only one course of action in his mind.

There was no way of knowing exactly who killed his brother, so he'd see to it they all died. He'd Crucio the lot of them until someone admitted, then see to it they suffered for their crime.

He'd be there soon. As far as wizarding standards went, George was quick on his feet. So he was willing to bet he'd reach them in no time. Then they'd all die. Even that damn Voldemort. This was all his fault anyway. He'd die first.

Hagrid's hut came into view over the field. His feet sped up. He was almost there. It was about time those Death Eaters finally lived up to their name. They would finally know how it felt to taste death.

His sights set on the destination ahead, George failed to notice the two Weasley's running up behind him - calling for him to stop, until the moment they'd thrown themselves over him, pinning George to the ground just along the outskirts of the forest.

All three hit the ground, panting. George managed to get his feet under him, and tried to pull away. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THEM, LET ME GO!" One held onto him tightly, clamping a hand over his mouth while the other tried to wrench George's wand from his hand, without breaking it or his fingers.

"George, calm down!" The brother fighting his wand hand slightly registered as Charlie, but George didn't care. He pulled his hand away, thrashing to get out, still screaming through the muffling hand.

The hand soon left his mouth, only to return with a sharp slap against the side of his face. Almost immediately, George's struggling stopped. The grips released, and George dropped a hand to the ground to try and steady himself. His head froze where it'd landed. The red hairs lay limp over his face, heavy with the dew of the night air that were gently disturbed by his harsh panting.

Charlie finally wrenched the wand from his lax grip. Barely able to catch his breath, Bill fell to his knees in front of George. Grasping his shoulders roughly and shook him. "George, listen to me. Just stop and think for a second. We're all angry about this, and yes, we want them to pay too, but running off to take on a whole heard of Death Eaters is suicide. There's no damn way you stand a chance."

George's whole body gently went limp. He didn't even bother to lift his head just continued to stare at the grass, allowing the cold tears to cut the heat of his rage.

Bill took a steadying breath to try and stop himself from yelling at his unstable brother. He still shook him again, to at least try and make sure he was together enough to listen. "We can't lose you too. How do you think Fred would feel if you ran in and got yourself killed for this?"

The mention of his twin's name seemed to fully bring George back to his senses. His head turned towards Bill, but his gaze continued to stay fixed to the grass. "He'd do the same for me."

Bill groaned, shaking his head. "Then we'd have to wrestle him down instead now wouldn't we?"

George's fists clenched. The rising anger caused the mark on his face to sting. "I want them all to die."

"They will, George." Charlie moved in closer, grasping his shoulders just above Bill's grip. "All of them will pay for what they've done." Seeing George's eyes dart to the familiar wand resting on his shoulder, under Charlie's hand, Charlie drew back, stowing the wand in his back pocket.

Bill brushed away George's tears. "This fight isn't over. The Death Eaters, even Voldemort, will all fall. We'll all continue to fight. And Fred's killer will pay. But right now, we need to have the family together."

George started to cry harder. He hicked, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "But that won't bring him back… will it?"

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks, and started to cry. At least he seemed to be coming to grips.

"I'm afraid not, George." They both drew him into their arms, the three of them pulling each other close. "No magic can bring back the dead. We're just gonna have to live for him."

George sobbed, finally able to feel his own heartbeat again… even if it ached more with each pulse. "I don't think I can."

--

_AN: (I DON'T CARE IF gINNY WAS OUT BY THE FORBIDDEN FOREST... WTF WAS SHE DOING OUT THERE WHEN SHE'S GOTTA BROTHER TO MOURN? geeze, damn git_

i finally got to finish the book a little while ago. AND I HATED THE ENDING!!! (either Harry shouldn't have been a horcruxe, or he shoulda died, simple as that) and , like i said, i already knew about Fred's death, so i guess it took a bit of the sting outta it but i'm still crying over it (i burst into tears any time i see Fred now... plus i decided to read 4 and 5 over... i'm not gonna make it)

NEwho... i was not only disappointed in Rowling for how she killed him off (yea, it was cool that he was laughing and cracking jokes as he died and all but.... death by wall... are you shittin me?) but i also hated that there was a stunning lack of reaction over this. i mean, there was more emotion over George losing his ear for cryin out loud. so i decided to remedy that little situation. i had a few ideas of how George could react. i couldn't decided, so just figured i'd throw them all together (makes him a wee bit dramaqueen-ish, but he just lost Fred... bite me)

i have some other ideas for more on it (just because the discussion keeps coming up about how he's gonna be able to live without Fred so i may delve into that too.... it's gonna be more like a sequel to this.

and before i wrap this up, i'd like to explain the title.... while i was wrinting this the song (by Nightwish) called 'end of all hope' come on i believe three times while i was typing this.... (it's not a very good thing when yur describing George's reaction to slowly coming to grips with his brother's death and all of a sudden hear "this is, the end of all hope" so i was trying to think of a title NEways, and that became it.

also... why does it all of a sudden seem like twins are everywhere. i kept hearing songs from ON/OFF (which if NEone knows are twin brothers in Jap (can't think of their name right now) i keep seeing twins on TV, i looked at the tag on my comforter, and it said twin, Gemini started right after i wrote this.... and (oh this one sucks ass) i was eating taffy, and i decided i wanted to read the dumbass little joke on it... the joke was "what are twin brothers called" ... i was still writin this... i started crying again (FYI: the answer was 'sunset'... geddit 'sunset'? set-o-suns HA... shoot me now)

K i'm done bitching now, go back to yur happy lives

_PS: before anymore super fans make sure to point this out to me, i'd just like to say that it was only after i wrote this did i discover what Fred and George's wands REALLY look like... and they're not the same... tis tragic, (i don't even know whut type of wood, or even the core... i only discovered that they're both 8") but now i just wanna know whut their protrunus' are  
_


End file.
